Prayer of the dragon child
by Likins
Summary: This is basically a mix of FF characters and my own, so I hope you like it! I'm hoping it turns out great! Because this has 80 chapt.s( not yet ), 25 pg.s in each one, this'll keep those of you FF FanFic Fans really busy on those long insomniac nights.^~^


WThe Dragon ChildX  
  
[pic] zidane sits at the bar drinking  
  
his "fire bird cola ". tifa walks in, and sits next  
  
to him.  
  
tifa: did you read the news today?(he shakes  
  
his head. )  
  
zidane: what is it?  
  
tifa: some people are looking for a woman, some  
  
kind of dragon princess.  
  
zidane: sounds boring.  
  
tifa: yeah, i guess you're right... but there  
  
could be some treasure involved.  
  
zidane: (he lifts his head. )huh? does she have  
  
a name?  
  
tifa: tara.(he gasps. )  
  
zidane: hmm.(a girl runs in, and sits next  
  
to them. )who-  
  
phoebe: hi! i'm phoebe. who are you?  
  
zidane: .....  
  
tifa: i'm tifa, and this is zidane.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
phoebe: are either of you interested in saving  
  
someone very important to me?  
  
zidane: how? we don't even know you.  
  
tifa: zidane! sure, who is it?  
  
phoebe: her name is tara, she's my friend.  
  
if you do, i'll be very grateful.  
  
tifa: okay.(he ponders. )  
  
zidane: how do we know this isn't  
  
some trick, put up by someone we don't  
  
know!?  
  
phoebe: because it's not, okay!? sheez...  
  
what d' I have t'a do to convince people I'm  
  
not a crook, these days?(both tifa and zidane look  
  
at her with puzzled expressions. )um... well, ya  
  
see, i've been asking everyone today, and they've  
  
all thought i'm evil, so far. so you guys are my  
  
last resort!  
  
tifa: i see that that's a very good point,  
  
zidane.  
  
phoebe: let me show you something. will you  
  
come with me?  
  
zidane: where are you taking us?  
  
phoebe: cloud and squall are at a cave north  
  
of here. i want to show you something there.  
  
the others are there too.  
  
zidane: the others?  
  
phoebe: rinoa, selphie, tifa, aeris, cloud,  
  
blank, eiko, vincent, squall, and yuffie.  
  
zidane: how do you know them?  
  
phoebe: uh.. i've grown up with some of  
  
them.  
  
tifa: come on, zidane!(she gets him in the  
  
position to leave. )  
  
zidane: fine.(they walk out the door. he scoffs.  
  
they arrive at a dertial cave. )tara...  
  
tifa: its okay.(she sees selphie run into  
  
the cave. )  
  
phoebe: let's go.  
  
tifa: is tara in there?  
  
phoebe: no. but you'll see something that you  
  
might be interested in.(they walk in. everyone  
  
waits outside. )  
  
zidane: so what are-  
  
phoebe: shh.  
  
tifa: what is that stone?(she points to a symbolized  
  
stone altar. )  
  
phoebe: its an altar for prayers to  
  
the dragon princess.  
  
zidane:(thinks )oh, i get it. TARA is the  
  
dragon princess.  
  
phoebe:(she raises her arms up. )oh wind  
  
of waters, flame of hell, frozen earth, calm all,  
  
that will recover the souls of beginning lives.  
  
(a holographic image of a woman appears. she has  
  
floor- length dark brown hair, although no floor is  
  
shown, and demon red eyes. her hair is in two long  
  
braids, behind her. tara. )  
  
tara:(holographic image )you can trust phoebe,  
  
zidane. she is very important to me.(a necklace with a  
  
symbolized pendant on it floats out of phoebe's shirt,  
  
and into her right hand. )  
  
phoebe: ah.  
  
tara: please, she is a very valuable friend  
  
to have.(they both nod. )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
zidane:(whispers to tifa )vital. what does  
  
she mean by valuable?  
  
tifa:(whispers )don't know.  
  
tara: you must first go confront joel, my tutor and  
  
mentor. he needs it, right now... i must go now. i'm  
  
losing connection.  
  
phoebe: wait! i still need you! i don't know what exactly  
  
to do!(tara disappears. she falls to her knees. )no... (the necklace  
  
floats back under her shirt. )  
  
tifa:(she kneels down next to her. )phoebe, tara said  
  
to confront joel. that's what you've got to  
  
do. confront him.  
  
phoebe: why?  
  
zidane: mm, hmm. we're not sure either, but give  
  
it a try.  
  
phoebe:(nods. )mm, hmm.  
  
tifa: and we'll be there to help you. so, why  
  
worry?  
  
phoebe: tara is only safe, if, i'm safe,  
  
telepathically.  
  
zidane: then, we'll just have to protect you, specially.  
  
phoebe: mm, hmm, okay!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tifa: we should go now. where does joel live,  
  
near here?  
  
phoebe: i think he lives at cerberus lake. he lives  
  
with his brother, tai.  
  
zidane: how would we get there?  
  
phoebe: i think eiko has an airship we could  
  
borrow, at least for a little while.  
  
zidane:(thinks )eiko... and... garnet...!!  
  
tifa: zidane, what's wrong?  
  
zidane: ...huh? n- nothing. i was just thinking.  
  
tifa: well, let's go ask her then. who does she  
  
run it with again?  
  
phoebe: aeris and blank. they volunteered for  
  
work. its aeris' ship, but it used to be blank's.  
  
garnet's there too. but she just wanted to live there.  
  
zidane: aeris volunteered for assisting. blank  
  
drives, and maintains the controls(control room ).  
  
phoebe: eiko should still have stuff for me  
  
to look at, and do.  
  
tifa: like, what?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
phoebe: i've always wanted to see what royalty  
  
has. garnet's in particular, namely.  
  
zidane:(thinks )whatever... (talks )let's go.(they  
  
walk out of the cave. )  
  
phoebe: seal the symbol.(the symbol disappears. she walks out  
  
to the others. )  
  
cloud: did tara say anything i should know?  
  
tifa: no. but she did say to visit joel, her mentor. and  
  
confront him.  
  
squall: why? he should be able to confront  
  
himself!  
  
phoebe: i guess he can't stand to know the  
  
truth, so someone else has to tell him.  
  
squall: still......  
  
vincent: the first time, yuffie saw him, she  
  
freaked out... ... heh, heh.  
  
selphie: let's go ask if we can borrow blank's  
  
airship(now ).  
  
zidane: that's what we were doing  
  
here.  
  
phoebe: yeah.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
selphie: WE were gonna ask her if we could  
  
go see him, or whatever, anyway.  
  
tifa: you mean you KNEW he has to be confronted!!?  
  
selphie:(smiling animelike )yep!!  
  
zidane: grrr......  
  
rinoa: let's go.(they walk down to the industrial  
  
district, by the docks. phoebe walks down  
  
by the ship. )  
  
phoebe:(nervously )eiko! aeris!? is anybody  
  
there?(blank walks by the edge, rubbing his eyes  
  
sleepily. )  
  
blank: eiko and aeris are out shopping. i  
  
was sleeping!!  
  
phoebe: you're ALways sleeping!!... we were  
  
wondering if we could borrow the airship,  
  
or go with you somewhere(! )?  
  
blank:(he looks off in the near distance, at the  
  
others standing, waiting. )sure! not until they get back  
  
though, okay...?  
  
tifa:(slightly yelling to him )fine.  
  
blank: tifa! how's it goin'? how is mandarin  
  
doin'?  
  
tifa:(she runs over, next to phoebe, facing blank. )  
  
he's okay. how are you, blank?  
  
squall:(he walks over to them. )you make me sick. next  
  
time, you guys wanna play romance, don't bother calling  
  
me, or just to make me sick, if ya want... ...  
  
yuffie: squall!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cloud: do you guys live here? i mean, you  
  
said you were sleeping.  
  
blank: ... two things.. one: people, i think, can  
  
sleep anywhere they want. and second: yeah, this  
  
airship is big enough for us to live in. for the time being.  
  
cloud: oh...  
  
zidane: yo, blank!(he runs over. )how's it goin'?  
  
blank: okay, i guess... i've been living here, ever  
  
since our old man left.  
  
zidane: what ever happened to marcus, or  
  
cinna? four years... right?  
  
blank: cinna opened a coffee shop in cleyra.  
  
marcus is a mechanic in midgar.  
  
zidane: here! the boss gave me this to hand to  
  
you, before he left.(he tosses a key, from around his  
  
neck, to him. he catches it thankfully, still not knowing  
  
what it is. )  
  
blank: what is this?  
  
its a key to the boss' private  
  
stash.  
  
blank: ..... cool... ... why me?(he shrugs. )  
  
phoebe: i wonder what's keeping them, eiko and  
  
aeris, i mean?(a bright light from the cave shines. )huh?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
vincent: what's wrong?  
  
tifa: her name is phoebe...  
  
phoebe: you guys stay here.(they all  
  
nod. )i'll be right back.(she walks into  
  
the cave. she looks around. the pendant floats  
  
out of her shirt, and shines. she gasps. )wha? (she  
  
raises her arms up. )... ... calm the wind.  
  
the water... fire... wind, and lightning should  
  
be silenced. fire's flame still burning...(the  
  
holographic image of tara appears. )  
  
tara:(holographic image )you mustn't go with  
  
them. you will be in danger.(she gasps, then scoffs. )  
  
phoebe: (sarcastically )wow, you're so more  
  
helpful when you're a holographic image... so,  
  
what am i supposed to do, while they're gone?  
  
tara: you can stay at relm's house, with me. i've  
  
already talked to her about it.  
  
phoebe: that doesn't answer my question...(she crosses  
  
her arms under her small breasts. )... huh.  
  
tara: i'll be there later, don't worry. there are a lot of  
  
things you can do at relm's house, don't give me that!!!  
  
we'll be waiting for you!!(she disappears. )  
  
phoebe: uh... huh. well, i better might as well tell  
  
everyone.(she walks out of the cave, by them. )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tifa: phoebe, what's wrong? is it tara? did  
  
something happen!?  
  
phoebe:(she shakes her head slowly, slightly sad. )  
  
no... tara said i shouldn't come with you, or i'll be in  
  
danger. that's all...!!  
  
cloud: that's all!? i don't think there's any difference  
  
the two facts that, if you were to come with us, you'd  
  
be in danger, and if you weren't, and be in danger!! besides,  
  
if you came with us, you'd have us to protect you  
  
through it all.  
  
phoebe: yeah, but, uh- if i stayed, i'd have tara  
  
to protect me, gundam's child.  
  
selphie: that's a lot of protection......  
  
cloud: good point.....  
  
zidane: well, what do YOU want to do,  
  
phoebe...?  
  
phoebe: i wanna go with, but i have to obey  
  
tara's orders. especially since she told me to stay  
  
with her and relm, in particular.  
  
yuffie: um... ya can't go against that, i  
  
guess... heh, heh. where are you staying?  
  
phoebe: they're both waiting for me at relm's  
  
home...  
  
squall:(thinks )then i wish i were staying... just  
  
to hear her voice...(eiko runs onto the ship, panicked  
  
and out of breath. she turns to everyone, now standing  
  
at the base of the ship. )  
  
eiko: blank!! its aeris! sh- she's- i think she's  
  
lost her voice!(everyone gasps. tears start to  
  
form in cloud's eyes. )  
  
blank: where is she!!?  
  
eiko: follow me!(they run to a barren field, where  
  
aeris is sitting on her knees, crying. )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cloud: aeris!!!  
  
aeris: ........(she grabs cloud's ankles, hesitates, then  
  
lets go. he kneels down next to her. )  
  
cloud: don't worry. you'll get your voice back. its too  
  
beautiful to stay gone forever. i love you.(she smiles. )  
  
rinoa yuffie:(slightly swaying )awww.....  
  
phoebe: i'll take her to relm's home, with me. tara can make  
  
herbs for her there, to help give her voice back to her.(cloud  
  
stands up. he helps aeris up, by taking her hand in his, keeping  
  
it there for a moment. )  
  
blank: let's get back to the ship. let's go.  
  
you, phoebe, should go too.  
  
phoebe:(seeing aeris' hand in cloud's )o- okay...(she  
  
takes aeris' hand in hers, and walks away, aeris smiling  
  
back at cloud, with tears in her eyes, and down her face. )  
  
selphie:(they arrive back onto the (air )ship. )irvine  
  
was supposed to come with us.  
  
rinoa: so was zell...  
  
blank: well, that's less to carry. we can't  
  
have too many people, or the ship might get too  
  
heavy to operate.  
  
selphie: you're right.  
  
vincent: squall, what's wrong, you've been dazed  
  
out for awhile...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
squall: oh, its n- nothing.(squall and cloud  
  
look at each other. )  
  
zidane: i remembering when garnet lost her voice,  
  
but it turned out, she was... faking it.(she scoffs,  
  
and crosses her arms over her breasts. )  
  
cloud: just what are you accusing her of?  
  
zidane: ... nothing... just... nothing.  
  
cloud: hmm.  
  
blank: well, shall we be off?(he starts  
  
off the airship. cloud and squall stand on  
  
the deck, talking. everyone else, but blank, driving,  
  
is inside, supposedly in their rooms. )  
  
squall: cloud, i have a question...  
  
cloud: what is it?  
  
squall: uh... when you and tara were on that  
  
journey, was she... pregnant?  
  
cloud:(he shrugs his shoulders. )i don't think  
  
so... are you saying you think i made tara pregnant, and  
  
phoebe is tara's and my daughter!?  
  
squall: just the second part, about phoebe  
  
being tara's daughter, but not yours. why? don't  
  
you?  
  
cloud: well... maybe. she sure is mysterious,  
  
though. but i still doubt it.  
  
squall: what is being mysterious have to do with  
  
tara!?  
  
cloud: tara has a lot of secrets, and both you, and i,  
  
know it.  
  
squall: ......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cloud: why don't we just get some sleep?  
  
squall: fine, with me.  
  
[pic] the next morning, they arrive  
  
at cerberus hills. meanwhile, at relm's  
  
house.....  
  
tara: phoebe, i feel great exasperation, and  
  
sorrow for aeris' loss.  
  
phoebe: i don't think she wants your sorrow, tara.  
  
good thing she's sleeping... cloud and her love each  
  
other too much, for aeris to hear this conversation we're  
  
having.  
  
relm: i can imagine how he must feel  
  
right now. aeris too.  
  
phoebe: i can feel inside that she'll get it back soon,  
  
for sure!  
  
tara: of course you can, relm!! you spy on people all  
  
the time, what, with that telepathy of yours!!! that makes  
  
me very upset...!!!  
  
relm: what!!? this time, i'm doing it because i love  
  
aeris!! i swear! i really want to know how she feels...!!  
  
(she has a sensitive, serious, determined face, looking  
  
into tara's eyes. tara has the same look, except without  
  
the determination. )i don't think she's faking it, like  
  
garnet did, when she lost her voice. (the look on tara's  
  
face disappears. )  
  
tara: relm!!! you were never told that, from  
  
anyone! ...?  
  
relm: exactly!  
  
phoebe: and zidane never told that to  
  
you, actually alot of people, for that matter!  
  
tara: you were spying on zidane, weren't you!!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
relm: it's nice passtime, actually. besides,  
  
it beats teasing guys.  
  
tara: i don't care if all you do your whole life is  
  
tease guys, you are never ever again spying on  
  
anyone!! is that clear!?  
  
relm: yes.  
  
tara: spying is very wrong, prying into  
  
other people's personal lives is very wrong.  
  
besides, one day you might interfere in something  
  
that can wind you up, dead.  
  
phoebe: yes, mum.  
  
relm: mum!!!?  
  
tara: just a name, because i act as though  
  
i am her mother.  
  
relm: oh, alright! ... you wanna know what squall  
  
is doing, right now?  
  
tara: well, okay... ... but i'm not spying!  
  
relm:(whispering to herself )sure ya aren't...  
  
tara: WHAT- was that!!?  
  
relm: nothing! he's thinking-  
  
tara: you read his thoughts, too? how dare you....  
  
relm: well, i had to see if he was thinking  
  
about you... ...he is.(tara's expression slightly  
  
lightens. )he wishes to stay so he can hear your voice  
  
over and over again.  
  
phoebe: how sweet.  
  
tara: squall...(aeris walks downstairs, rubbing  
  
her forehead, sleepily. ) hello aeris. nice to see you up  
  
and feeling better, right?(she nods in response. )  
  
phoebe: i'm gonna go for a walk.(tara nods in response  
  
as a 'yes '. )see you both, later, bye aeris!(aeris waves, as if  
  
to dismiss her. she waves back, and leaves out the door. )  
  
aeris: ........  
  
[pic] meanwhile, the airship settles  
  
at cerberus hills. everyone walks off.  
  
selphie: that was one helluva trip...(she  
  
falls to her knees, exasperated. )  
  
rinoa: i'll say.(she falls on (top of )selphie. )  
  
selphie: owww, ah, geroff, geroff, geroff!!!(rinoa  
  
rolls over, off of selphie, panting, laying on her  
  
back. they both lean on their hands, with their arms  
  
behind them. )  
  
eiko: come on, you guys! get up!  
  
selphie: easy for you to say! life was so  
  
much easier when i was seventeen. ...actually... no,  
  
it wasn't. heh..  
  
rinoa: yeah, hold on eiko!!(they both stand  
  
up. )  
  
blank: you guys have fun, and say hi to tai  
  
for me!  
  
tifa: you mean- you're not coming with  
  
us?(he shakes his head. )  
  
vincent: well... peace.(he walks away, towards  
  
a wooden house; joel's. yuffie runs after him. )  
  
zidane: see ya when i see ya!(he walks  
  
to where vincent and yuffie are walking, with  
  
tifa. )  
  
blank: how 'bout never?  
  
squall: bye.(cloud, him, and garnet walk to the house,  
  
with rinoa. )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] oops, sorry for the inconvenience. i accidentally  
  
skipped a page. heh, heh. _/ ^o_o^ \_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
eiko: buh- bye!  
  
selphie: bye! see you later, blank! nice meeting  
  
you!(they run off together, following the others. )  
  
blank: hey, its not like this is the last time we're  
  
gonna see each other, guys! heh, heh. bye!... ...you too!  
  
(whispers )... selphie.  
  
vincent: so where does this guy live, anyway?  
  
did she tell you?  
  
tifa: we know... she told us earlier. phoebe.  
  
eiko: its not that far from here.  
  
selphie: why couldn't we just fly there, on  
  
the ship?  
  
yuffie: yeah, why did we land so far away  
  
from cerberus lake, where he actually lives!?  
  
instead of tire ourselves out a lot... ...?  
  
eiko: the airship can't make it over the CERberus hills,  
  
ya know. its cerberus hills!! besides, blank's tired..!  
  
rinoa: huh...(she sighs heavilly. )  
  
[pic] meanwhile, phoebe walks down a street,  
  
thinking to herself, as usual.  
  
phoebe:(thinks )maybe aeris is faking it. i don't  
  
know... she could. but that's not like her, at all. i  
  
still can't make any reason why tara didn't want me  
  
to come with them. i'm strong, just like anybody  
  
else... ...i can fight danger...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] a black limousine, with two men  
  
dressed in black, one in the back, and  
  
the other driving, drives up. the man in  
  
the back grabs her, and pulls her in the car.  
  
phoebe:(she tries to scream, but the man  
  
covers her mouth, with his hand. she bites him. )  
  
man #2: you little bitch!(she crosses her  
  
arms under her small breasts, and scoffs, then  
  
then snickers. )what's your name?  
  
phoebe: none of your damn business! you let me  
  
go!!  
  
man #1: you can be very valuable to  
  
us.(she continues to scoff. )  
  
man #2: she already is.  
  
phoebe:(thinks )yeah, right...(they drive  
  
away. )(talking )whatever...  
  
[pic] meanwhile, tara, relm, and aeris  
  
sit in relm's livingroom talking.  
  
relm: i'm worried about phoebe. she's late for  
  
her curfew. i don't like this.  
  
tara: aeris is worried too. right, aeris?  
  
(she nods. )  
  
relm: i know.  
  
aeris: .......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] meanwhile, they arrive at  
  
cerberus lake, finally. eiko knocks on the door.  
  
eiko: hello!? anyone home!?(a man opens the  
  
door. he has long white hair in a braid, at the moment.  
  
he leans against the doorway. )  
  
man: yeah?  
  
vincent: are you, tai?  
  
almasy: tai's not here. if you're looking  
  
for joel, he went out. i'm almasy, anyway.  
  
rinoa: where is joel anyway, almasy?  
  
almasy: he went to look for haley, but i  
  
don't think haley is down the hill. wasting time,  
  
as usual..  
  
eiko: you know him, rino!!?(she nods solemnly. )  
  
rinoa: so he's down by the lake, huh? well,  
  
thanks, almasy.  
  
almasy: no problem rin...(they walk down the  
  
hill. he closes the door behind them, as he walks back  
  
in the house... ...joel is sitting by the water, next  
  
to the lake. )  
  
joel:(facing the lake )yes? here to confront  
  
me? the dragon princess sent you, didn't she?  
  
tifa: yes, she did, and we ARE here to confront  
  
you, but- how did you know?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
joel: she told me.  
  
yuffie: when?  
  
joel: we have a telekinetic link to each  
  
other. why do you ask?  
  
yuffie: no reason, just th- we haven't seen  
  
her since she sent us, that's all, ah, heh, heh...  
  
joel: ...!?  
  
vincent: are we wasting time, or do you  
  
really need confrontation?  
  
joel: of course you're wasting your time. phoebe  
  
is in trouble, right now, and out of tara's grasp. she  
  
doesn't know..  
  
tifa: then why don't you tell her in your  
  
minds!? you said you had telekinetic links!!  
  
joel: yes! don't you think i would!? but i don't want  
  
to contact tara until i know phoebe's exact location!!!  
  
tifa: oh, i'm- sorry.....  
  
joel: 's okay. you should go try to find her, i'm  
  
fine. oh, and- if you ever see haley soon, please  
  
tell her to stop leaving me those awful notes!!  
  
garnet: huh!?(everyone, but joel, have enigmatic looks  
  
on their faces. )  
  
joel: i'll explain it to you all, when you come  
  
back. i want you to, alright?(they all nod. ) all  
  
of you are welcome here anytime, and friends  
  
of yours are as well, as ours..!!  
  
garnet: thank you very much. we appreciate this  
  
all.(they all, except joel and selphie, run back to the  
  
airship, and walk on. )  
  
selphie: thanks, joel...!!!(she runs after the others, and  
  
arrives onto the deck. )  
  
blank: what happened?  
  
cloud: phoebe is in that danger, we were  
  
talkin' about earlier!  
  
blank: i guess the only thing we can do, is- do  
  
you know where she is!?  
  
zidane: that's the other, of two, problem. no, we don't.  
  
eiko: then let's go to tara's house, and inform them. if  
  
joel isn't gonna do it, then i will!!  
  
blank: fine, let's go.(thinks )its like i'm a puppet  
  
o' somethin'! man...!! they're tellin' me what t'a d'  
  
here.(he starts the ship up, and heads toward siren  
  
creek. )(thinks )phoebe...  
  
selphie: this is getting too fast for me. i'm  
  
staying when you guys go in. i'll rest for now!  
  
(she walks downstairs into her bedroom on the ship.  
  
(everyone has their own room on the ship, even if  
  
they don't work there, or live there, neither. ))  
  
rinoa: i'm staying with her. who else?  
  
vincent: i'm staying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
zidane: me too.  
  
tifa: zidane, aren't you coming?  
  
zidane: i better stay, and help vincent protect  
  
the girls.  
  
tifa: whatever.  
  
vincent: i have two things to say to  
  
that. number one: i don't need any help, and  
  
two: i don't even think the girls need much protection,  
  
i mean, they can protect themselves, you know.  
  
zidane: yah, make me look like the bad guy here...! grrr.  
  
[pic] they arrive at relm's home, in siren creek. the  
  
air is rarely ever fresh anywhere else. garnet knocks  
  
on the door.  
  
cloud: please, answer!  
  
squall: answer, dammit!  
  
garnet: squall!(aeris opens the door, and  
  
stand in the doorway. she spots cloud suddenly  
  
looking sad for her. )  
  
aeris: hi! cloud!!(she eagerly hug him, tight. he  
  
gasps lightly, and slightly backs away. )  
  
cloud: aeris! you have your voice  
  
back!(she nods happily. they walk in, and  
  
sit down on the couches and chairs, in the  
  
livingroom. tara and relm are sitting on a  
  
couch in the corner. )  
  
tara: what are you-  
  
tifa: phoebe's missing. joel told us!  
  
tara: i was afraid this would happen, and-(slightly crying )  
  
that's why i didn't want her coming with you, although now  
  
i see she should've... i suppose i received the  
  
wrong message from the heavens.  
  
relm: what's wrong? she told us she was  
  
going for a walk, and you let her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tara:(still slightly crying )its all my fault. i let  
  
her go...(squall walks over by her. )  
  
squall:(he puts his left arm around her shoulders,  
  
and slightly her neck. )no, its not your fault...  
  
(whispers to her )um, by the way, could you join  
  
me and cloud in the kitchen?  
  
tara:(whispers to him )uh... sure.(cloud overhears on  
  
purpose, and joins them in the kitchen. )what is it?  
  
cloud: um... is phoebe your child?(she puts  
  
her hand over mouth, and laughs. )  
  
tara: hah, hah, hah! you thought i- hah, hah. that  
  
is ridiculous. she's just my very important friend.  
  
cloud:(to squall )see, i told you...!  
  
squall: heh..  
  
tara: you mean, squall, you thought phoebe was  
  
my daughter!?  
  
squall: a little.  
  
tara: well, i assure you, that i am not.(they walk back  
  
in the livingroom. )  
  
relm: tifa told us what went on, and we're going  
  
with them. besides, i'll be able to check back up on things  
  
here, occassionally.  
  
aeris: yeah, and you're not stopping  
  
us, tara. please.  
  
squall: fine, we don't mind.  
  
cloud: i'm glad you're coming, aeris.  
  
aeris: me too, of course. oh, and cloud? when you told me,  
  
i couldn't answer back.  
  
cloud: i know... ...you love me too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
squall: huh...(aeris giggles. )  
  
relm: wait! tara! you should stay here. you  
  
need to be protected too, but more, and the aura  
  
around your home is your most powerufl means  
  
of it!  
  
tara: you're very right... ... phoebe's already gone because  
  
of me...  
  
relm: that's not what i meant!! stop blaming yourself!!  
  
tara: i'll try to send joel to stay with  
  
me. thank you, relm.  
  
relm: no prob' for my big sis'!(everyone looks at her  
  
in confusement. )she acts as though she's my big  
  
sister, what!?(everyone nods, and drops the expressions. )  
  
more protection tara, if you have joel! bye!(tara walks over  
  
to squall. )  
  
tara:(whispers in his ear )i'm not pregnant, now,  
  
but you'll know, when i am.(she kisses him on the  
  
cheek, brushing his lips.(they all leave, except  
  
for tara, and board the airship. blank lifts off. )  
  
selphie:(now standing on the deck, with everyone  
  
else who stayed )uh....(she runs to the edge of the  
  
ship, and leans her elbows on the railing in front of her.  
  
she throws up. )  
  
relm: what's with her?  
  
vincent: she doesn't feel well. she is air- and sea,  
  
sick.  
  
rinoa: heh, heh.(yuffie runs five feet away from selphie,  
  
leans on the railing, and throws up, as well. )  
  
zidane: she's hopeless...  
  
cloud: let's go.  
  
eiko: i thought tara was gonna come  
  
with...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cloud squall: ......  
  
relm: i was being protective, for her  
  
sake.  
  
rinoa: you told her to stay?(she nods solemnly.  
  
selphie walks back over to them. )  
  
selphie:(illsounding )smart... we need her!(she lays on  
  
vincent's bare chest.(he is wearing dark purple leather  
  
pants. ))  
  
vincent:(he smiles. )heh, heh, heh.  
  
squall: poor selphie...(aeris leans  
  
down next to her, and strokes her hair. )  
  
vincent: yuffie, aren't you air sick too?  
  
yuffie:(half puking )uh huh...  
  
vincent: hee hee.(he smirks. )  
  
[pic] later that night, inside the ship, squall and cloud  
  
talk, in cloud's room.  
  
squall: today was a long day!... ...  
  
cloud: uh huh...(he slightly sighs heavilly. )  
  
squall: i have something to tell you,  
  
cloud...(he lifts his head. )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cloud: what is it?  
  
squall: don't tell anyone, alright?(he slightly nods  
  
solemnly. )i had a really disturbing dream... rather  
  
nightmare, last night...  
  
cloud: what was it about?  
  
squall: tara and i were standing in a dark  
  
room. she kissed my lips, then smiled. but  
  
then, she stabbed me in the gut, with my gunblade.  
  
she was drinking the blood that poured out of  
  
my mouth. i woke up, after that.  
  
cloud: disturbing... ...uh... well let's just get to sleep.(he  
  
pats him on the back. )its okay... it was just  
  
a dream anyway.(he shuts off the light in the room, and  
  
lays down in his bed. squall lays in his, and  
  
they both fall fast asleep. )  
  
[pic] in the middle of the night, squall  
  
wakes up screaming, and in a cold sweat... ...  
  
[pic]the end...  
  
end: chapter 1- prayer of the dragon  
  
princess;  
  
beginning: chapter 2- prayer of the  
  
dragon princess; 


End file.
